Vow
by belaying
Summary: Will/Ron fluff.


Ronald Knox stood next to his coworker, Grell, as they overlooked a human wedding. They listened to the male read off his wedding vows: "I vow to never steal, lie, or cheat, but if I must steal, then I will steal away your sorrows, and if I must lie, I will lie with you all the nights of my life, and if I must cheat, then I will cheat death because I couldn't live a day without you."

The blond was pulled away from the beautiful scene in front of him when he heard Grell chuckle, "How sad for him that in less than three minutes he dies by being shot by his best man."

Ronald, like most shinigami, was indifferent to humans but right now he actually felt… guilty for having to reap this man. Grell noticed this and looked to him, "I'll take this one, it's the last one anyway so you can just head back."

The young shinigami nodded and left heading back to the shinigami realm. He walked in and sighed, thinking about that beautiful, white wedding becoming soaked red over a jealous best friend… irked him.

Smiling at people, winking at the girls, doing anything he can to distract his mind from that wedding. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to where he was walking. This caused him to walk straight into William.

"Oh shit," Ronald stated, stepping back to notice tea spilled over both of their fronts.

William stared over him, "Tch, Knox, keep your head out of the clouds long enough to make it to your desk. Honestly, you make a mess wherever you go. Now go clean yourself up." Before Ronald could respond William was heading back to his office.

The hot tea had worked its way through Ronald's layers and was stinging his skin so instead of chasing after William, Ronald moved to the bathroom to clean himself up and make himself presentable. Once done, he moved to head to William's office, knocking and then immediately opening the door. "Look, I wanted to apologize for spilling the tea earlier I was distract by one of the souls on my list…"

"The one Grell did for you?" William asked calmly as he cleaned his shirt.

Ronald swallowed, "How'd you know...?"

"I know plenty of things Knox, it is part of my job," the older male answered simply. "Including the fact the number of girls you've actually gone out with I can count on one hand, and the rest is just an act." And he slipped his blazer back on.

Ronald's face flushed in embarrassment, "Well sue me for actually being a romantic, the rest are just rumors that people started and are too hard to put an end to. Besides, I have someone I like."

"I was not trying to attack you, it is easy to see you are still a child, fearful of reality, craving peoples approval, the desire to feel wanted…" William listed off.

The blond frowned, "That's not true. "

"Then why not put a stop to the rumors?" William asked, "Confess to the person you like and stick with them."

"Why do you seem to care?" Ronald snapped, becoming frustrated with how this conversation was taking a turn into something uncomfortable.

William's eyes snapped to him, "I care because I don't like hearing them."

"They don't deal with you they deal with me and I don't care," Ronald argued

"Yes you do, you said yourself that you like romance." William responded, trying his hardest to stay calm, cool, and collected.

"That doesn't matter."

"It does matter to me because I like you," William said quickly and looked directly at Ronald, with his normal cold eyes.

The young shinigami stood there and stared at him, "You like me?" he asked after at least a minute of silence.

William only managed a nod as he cautiously watched Ronald approach him, "You really do… you're not lying? I like you too but I figured you like Grell."

Then, William smirked, only slightly and Ronald say, eyes widening some, "I am not lying, for I would not lie… if I must lie I would lie with you every night."

The wedding vows from the wedding earlier ran through Ronald's head, "How'd you…?" and seeing William just smile some more Ronald answered his own question, "Grell told you them."

William merely nodded; grabbing the blond by the tie that was hanging loosely from around his neck and within a second their lips met briefly. William pulled back and said, "Now, go put a stop to those rumors."

Ronald blushed, "Alright boss." And the blond left, going to follow the orders.


End file.
